


Awake

by Quinnlove202



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x06 spoilers, 3x07 rewrite, 3x07 spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnlove202/pseuds/Quinnlove202
Summary: 3x07 AU. When Sara wakes up from her coma, she's surprised to learn that Agent Sharpe has been by her side the entire time.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I feel ill-equipped to write for this fandom but this pairing has its hooks sunk deep in me and well, things happen. This takes place in 3x07 but obviously does not play out in the same way. Enjoy!

Sara feels herself begin to regain consciousness.

Her head lolls back and forth. Her eyes slowly blink open.

There's a disturbing lack of noise and an overabundance of light. Sara squints hard because of the latter and turns her head away from the harsh light bearing down on her.

She instinctively moves to sit up only to be stopped by a wince. As careful as she is with her movements, everything in her still aches.

Sara forces her eyes to remain open and adjust to the light. Once they have, she takes a look around. She's relieved to find herself in the safety of the Waverider medbay and far from Damien Darhk and his equally psychotic daughter.

As much as she wanted a rematch, whatever they'd done to her put her in no condition for a round two. At least right now, anyways.

Sara rubs a hand over her face to get rid of the lingering brain fog, then takes off the monitor attached to her wrist. Her body twists to the side in order to get up. Moving still hurts but it's nothing she can't tolerate.

She's just about to plant her feet on the ground when she happens to look up. Sara's brow creases at the sight before her.

_What the—?_

Sara blinks a couple of times to ensure her eyes were not playing tricks on her while sliding out of her chair and getting to her feet.

Across the room was what looked to be Agent Sharpe asleep on a cot and Sara was confused as hell.

Ava Sharpe, Time Bureau agent, was here, in the medbay. Passed out on the Waverider.

Sara narrows her eyes at the taller blonde. Gone was Ava's usual pantsuit, replaced instead with, wait—

Were those _her_ clothes?

Sara raises her brow before sharply turning away, wondering what the hell else had happened while she was unconscious.

If the team broke the timeline _again_ —

"Gideon?" Sara calls out urgently. Her voice is hoarse from lack of use but she needs answers asap. This was all too bizarre.

" _Welcome back, Captain_." Gideon speaks to Sara through the comm still in her ear rather than the overhead p.a. system. Sara shuts her eyes briefly, head turning away at the startling sound. Gideon's voice, while not unpleasant, reminded Sara of her body's lingering sensitivity. Sara lifts her hand to remove the comm and speak to Gideon the usual way but stops herself at the last second. 

Ava was still asleep and them talking through the p.a. would definitely wake her up. Sara couldn't do that to her.

Sara feels her eyes narrow at that thought.

Wait. Since when is she so considerate of Agent Sharpe?

Sara shakes her head of her own uncertainty. She only cared because an awake Agent Sharpe was an annoying Agent Sharpe. And Sara had no desire to be butting heads with her today. She had enough of a headache as it was, thank you very much.  
  
Sara rubs her temple at the reminder.  
  
"Gideon, what—"

" _Is Agent Sharpe doing here?_ " Gideon finishes for her. Sara just nods. " _She arrived shortly after you were induced in your coma. As a matter of fact, she has barely left the room in the three days that you've been under_."

Whatever response Sara was expecting to get from the AI, that sure wasn't it. Maybe she heard wrong.

"Gideon, are you sure?" Sara questions slowly.

_"One hundred percent, Captain."_

Sara's bewildered gaze falls back to the sleeping Time agent. She was still completely at a loss.

Sure the Legends and the Time Bureau had a sort of truce going for them at the moment but there was no reason for the Bureau to send one of their agents to monitor one of the injured legends, if that's what this even was.

Ava had said it herself the last time she was aboard the Waverider, " _The Time Bureau has bigger things to worry about than a bunch of idiots._ "

"Gideon is this a dream?"

There had to be some kind of a reasonable explanation that Sara was just not seeing.

" _I can assure you, Captain Lance, this is no dream_."

"Okay. Then I'm guessing the team dealt with an anachronism while I was out and royally fucked up the timeline again?"

If not a dream, then all this had to be due to an anachronism. Right?

_"While the team is dealing with an anachronism as we speak, I'm afraid it has nothing to do with Agent Sharpe's presence."_ Gideon answers regretfully. _  
_

"So her behavior hasn't been altered by any anachronism." Sara clarifies.

_"No, Captain."_

Sara is still unconvinced. She purses her lips together in thought. Waking up Ava seemed like the most logical way to get answers but knowing Ava, Sara wouldn't be given answers right away, instead she'd probably get yelled at and lectured first.

_Yeah, no thanks._

Sara sighs deeply to herself before lifting her gaze to the ceiling once more.

"Do you have any idea why she's here, Gideon?"

Maybe Sara can get her answers without resorting to actually confronting Ava face-to-face.

" _I've been keeping a close watch on her, Captain, and it stands to reason that Agent Sharpe...well, cares for you."_

Sara slowly uncrosses her arms. "What?"

" _I'm just as surprised as you are_."

Sara would've chuckled under different circumstances. As it is all she can do is stare thoughtfully at the sleeping blonde.

If Gideon was right, which she almost always was, then that meant Ava chose to be here. That she _wanted_ to be here.

Sara wanted her to be here too.

Sara exhales with the truth of that statement. Up until this point she was unwilling to acknowledge the attraction but seeing Ava here, realizing that she cared more than she led Sara to believe, and feeling her own chest swell with, dare Sara say, _affection_ , made it impossible to deny things any further.

She doesn't know what exactly opening this can of worms will lead to but Sara is probably gonna be wildly unprepared to handle it ( _well_ , she should add) and right now she can't bring herself to care about any of that anyways.

She's exhausted, she just nearly died _again_ , and Ava is here and wearing _her_ clothes—

(Which one of her teammates gave them to her is what Sara will later find out. Probably Zari.)

The point is it's all just too much for Sara to do anything but walk over to the sleeping agent and join her.

The cot is small and definitely not meant for two people, but since Ava has settled down off to one side, it leaves an open relatively Sara-sized space for her to take advantage of.

So she does.

Sara lies down next to Ava and shifts onto her side to give them each a little more room. They're still so close that she can feel Ava's breath on her neck, warming her skin. It's a sensation that Sara hasn't felt in a very long time and she would be lying if she said it didn't feel somewhat soothing.

Smiling to herself, Sara scoots back into Ava's front and closes her eyes.

If things go to shit when Ava wakes up, well, then Sara will just have to blame it on Darhk.

—

When Ava feels herself start to awaken, she immediately groans and buries her face deeper into her pillow.

Despite what her mind thought, her body was still utterly exhausted and in need of more rest. She had only managed to sleep a handful of hours since boarding the Waverider a few days ago, too busy worrying and stressing over the fate of its idiotic captain, and she knows she hasn't yet made up for the hours lost.

Ava squeezes her pillow tighter and sighs.

Her pillow sighs back.

Ava's eyes flash open. Even in her sleep deprived state she knows that pillows don't breathe. Or have blonde hair.

Ava jerks back and inadvertently hits her head against the wall behind her.

_Christ_.

She quickly unwraps her arm from Sara's waist and rubs the back of her head.

_What in the hell?_

Last she remembered Sara lay unconscious several feet away on that chair and Ava had been here on this cot alone.

Ava stares down at the blonde. Unless someone from the Legends team had moved her, but Ava found that highly unlikely and ridiculous, Sara had woken up on her own and settled down here.

But why, Ava didn't understand. Why wouldn't Sara just wake her up? Ava would have thought for sure that Sara would jump at the chance to confront her and tease her about keeping by her bedside.

Ava looks around, at a lost of how to proceed. She was now sandwiched between the wall and Sara. Which, knowing Captain Lance, was probably a part of her plan all along.

Ava scowls. Sara just had to force her way onto this clearly _one_ person cot.

If Sara wasn't still recuperating, Ava would've gladly kick her onto the floor.

Shaking her head, Ava peers over Sara's shoulder to ensure the blonde was still as asleep as she seemed. Judging by her even breathing Sara definitely was.

Ava feels herself grow weary again just looking at her. She wasn't kidding about the exhaustion.

Well if Sara wasn't waking up anytime soon, then neither was she.

Ava lowers her head back down on her pillow. She doesn't fight the desire to sleep this time around.

Now that Sara was out of her coma she could actually rest easy.

—

The second time Ava wakes up, she and Sara are in different positions.

Unfortunately this one was more compromising than the last. Ava lay on her back with Sara half on top of her, her head resting against Ava's chest. One of Ava's arms was securely wrapped around Sara, preventing the smaller blonde from accidentally rolling off the cot should she turn back over.

And just like that Ava found herself once again trapped by Sara Lance.

Ava stares up at the ceiling and huffs.

As the seconds tick by, Ava feels her heart rate pick up too, her mind starting to worry over the intimacy of their position. If Sara's teammates came back from their mission to check on her and found them like this, Ava would never be able to show her face here again. And if, God forbid, anyone from the Time Bureau came looking for her...

Realistically Ava knew that latter scenario wouldn't happen. She'd used up her sick days to be here but the Bureau didn't know that. For all they knew she was holed up in her apartment fighting off the flu.

Even so Ava can't help but start to squirm from discomfort. She's never been good with intimacy, even with the women she dated, and she and Sara were about as far from being in a relationship as two people could get.

"Relax, would you?"

Ava startles at the sudden voice and immediately looks down at the blonde slowly beginning to stir awake in her arms. "You've become significantly less comfortable in the past two minutes." Sara mumbles, obviously still sleepy and looking a little more than annoyed that her pillow was suddenly so tense.

Ava would have responded had she any idea what to say to that. As it is all she can do is give Sara silence.

What the hell? Why was Sara not scrambling to get away from her?

Sara shifts her body up a little to rest her head against Ava's shoulder, probably sensing Ava's confusion, and lifts her chin up to meet Ava's gaze. "Gideon says you've been here this whole time."

Ava grimaces. How she wished she could dismantle that damn AI.

"Yeah, well." Ava clears her throat and briefly looks away, wishing there was a way to create some distance between her and Sara. "The Time Bureau requested I stop by to make sure the Legends hadn't accidentally gotten their captain killed."

Sara raises an eyebrow. "I'm honored the Bureau cares so much about my well-being."

Ava rolls her eyes, hearing the smile in Sara's voice. "We only care about maintaining order. Without you, your band of misfits would fall into complete disarray and bring utter chaos to the timeline. We've got enough on our hands already without your team..." Ava's tirade falters when she notices Sara staring at her rather intently.

Her eyes narrow self-consciously.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look damn good with your hair down." Sara observes.

Ava just blinks, not expecting that response.

Sara tilts her head, still regarding Ava with a curious expression. Her eyes trail down. "And when you're in my sweats."

Ava blushes when Sara meets her gaze with a slight smirk.

Sweats that would cover all of Sara's legs only managed to come up mid-calf on her and Sara's t-shirt was like two inches too short in the torso, leaving an uncomfortable section of Ava's stomach exposed.

It was like wearing children's clothes.

"I look ridiculous." Ava finally manages. "Which is why your teammate gave them to me in the first place, no doubt. I should've just stayed in my suit."

Ava watches Sara's smirk settle into another smile. She promptly scowls in response.

"What?" she snaps yet again.

It was starting to get on her nerves how much Sara was staring at her.

Sara shakes her head. "It's just..." Her brow creases for a moment before another slight smile overtakes her face. "You're here."

Ava raises her brow, then frowns at the blonde, assuming Sara suffered more brain damage than she previously thought. "Yes, Sara, I'm here." she practically deadpans.

Sara lightly rolls her eyes. "I just meant that I kind of can't believe it. It's weird."

Ava tenses up even further, face flushing with embarrassment. "Look I already told you, the Bureau—"

"You and I both know you being here has nothing to do with the Time Bureau." Sara cuts off.

Ava just scoffs back at her. "Don't be so full of yourself."

Desperately needing her space now, Ava sits up unceremoniously, forcing Sara to do the same.

"You've been here the past three days." Sara points out, watching as Ava scooted toward the bottom of the cot before standing up.

"It hasn't been three days."

" _It certainly has, Agent Sharpe_." Gideon pipes up all too eagerly.

Ava throws a murderous glare up to the ceiling.

"Look, Ava." Out of the corner of her eye, Ava sees Sara push up from the cot and take in a fortifying breath. "Whether we both want to admit it or not, your being here means something. And it means that you, on some level, care about me."

Ava snorts. "I can barely tolerate you."

She turns on her heel to retrieve her clothes. She completely regrets her decision to stay here. She should have just had the Legends give her updates or checked up on Sara sporadically, not kept by her bedside like a lovesick puppy or something equally ridiculous—

Ava's train of thought is quickly derailed when she feels herself being spun around.

All at once Sara's grabbing a fistful of her shirt and yanking Ava down to her height, lips firmly pressing against hers.

Ava opens her mouth to speak but Sara just takes her lips parting as an invitation to kiss her more soundly. Ava moans softly in surprise and grasps at Sara's waist. Unsurprisingly the former assassin kissed as passionately as she fought.

A few seconds in, Ava tilts her head and changes the angle of their kiss, fighting to gain some control. She would not be dominated by such a tiny canary.

But just as Ava reaches out to cup Sara's face, Sara pulls away from her.

Ava opens her eyes and drops her hands, frowning as she was left panting for breath.

"You seemed to tolerate that quite well."

Sara's smug tone effectively snaps Ava out of her momentary daze. Whatever arousal she'd felt was quickly replaced with bubbling, defensive anger. " _Glad I could amuse you_."

Sara smirk drops, quickly realizing she had maybe gone about things the wrong way.

"Ava—" she starts.

But Ava's already shaking her head. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to put me through this shit for three days and then just kiss me and _toy with me_."

Ava pushes past Sara and begins tearing off her borrowed clothes and quickly throwing hers back on.

Coming here was a mistake. The second she found about Sara's condition, she had ignored her better judgment and let her concern for the Captain dictate her actions.

It was a mistake she would not be making twice.

"Hey, I'm not toying with you." Sara argues. "I just don't do well with _feelings_ , alright?" Hesitantly, Ava turns back around to face the shorter blonde.

Sara sighs heavily. "Look, I think it's already been established that I can be a little impulsive at times," Ava simply raises her brow at the "a little" part of that statement. "And when I don't know how to say it with words, I say it with my actions. So I kissed you. And judging by the look on your face after, it was a kiss you liked."

"You are such an idiot."

Sara bristles at that remark. "Why? Because I had the balls to do something you obviously wanted to but were too chicken to do?"

Ava's jaw tightens. "This isn't about me. This is about you. One of these days that impulsive nature of yours is going to get you killed. Again. And for good. Your team can't lose you. They need you —don't you get that?"  
  
Ava hated that she sounded so affected but she couldn't hide it at this point, not even if she tried. They might only barely know each other and their relationship might only just started shifting away from its usual adversarial territory, but Ava has lost too much already and she won't let Sara add to that list. Not if she can help it anyways.

Huffing in frustration, Ava continues to shake her head at Sara.

"Damnit, Lance, you can only cheat death so many times."

Ava grabs the back of Sara's neck and crashes her lips against hers, choosing to release all her pent up emotion into the kiss. When she'd heard Sara was put in a coma, she had just assumed it was a bad hit on the head, not that Damien Darhk's daughter had nearly sucked her entire life force from her body, as Ray had explained to her. The idea that _that_ was even physically possible was terrifying.

Ava usually isn't one to give into impulses but maybe taking a page out of Sara's book would get her to understand better.

Sara's hand comes up to rest against Ava's forearm. "Hey, it's okay, I'm alright now." Sara murmurs, stroking Ava's arm, all the while accepting and returning each one of Ava's kisses.

_Yeah but you weren't before_ , Ava nearly says.

Ava had stood here and stared at her unconscious body for three days. And when she hadn't been doing that, she'd been pacing the room and muttering to herself like a lunatic.

Thinking about her behavior stirs up a new wave of frustration that makes Ava's hands tangle in Sara's hair. It's been years since a woman has thrown her so completely off-kilter and Ava despised the feeling as much now as she did then.

"Take it easy, would you?" Sara pants, pulling back just enough to get the words out. "If I don't get at least some oxygen back to my brain Gideon might have to put me back in that coma."

At that remark Ava goes completely rigid. She comes back to herself in that moment and quickly curses herself for being so forceful. Sara had only just woken up from her coma and here she was being completely dismissive of the fact. She needed to get a grip on reality.

Ava quickly removes her hand from Sara's hair and begins to pull away.

"Hey, hey I didn't say to stop."

Sara hooks her thumbs in Ava's blazer and guides her right back. Sara stares at her until Ava meets her gaze. Once Ava has, Sara rises up on her toes and gives her a surprisingly soft kiss. Unlike the kiss Ava had initiated, this one was calm and unhurried, and in spite of everything it makes her completely relax.

Ava sighs and wraps her arms fully around Sara, while Sara's own hands move to cradle her neck. As she holds Sara close, Ava can't help but feel a little smug at the fact that the Legends Captain had to be on her tiptoes just to be able to kiss her properly.

Sara must feel her smile because she then mumbles, "Yeah, yeah, I'm short. I know."

"We need a stepping stool for you." Ava can't help but tease against her mouth.

"Or we could just..." Sara slowly begins lowering herself back down onto her heels, knowing Ava would immediately go with her rather than end their kiss.

Ava huffs at the new, less comfortable, position. "Give me neck problems? Gee thanks."

Sara just grins and kisses Ava deeper, effectively putting the conversation to rest.

(But only because literally everything escapes Ava the second Sara slips her tongue into her mouth).

They kiss for a little while longer before parting for air. But even then Sara and Ava remain close, resting their foreheads together.

"Can I ask you something?" Sara asks after a moment.  
  
"Yeah." Ava nods, still breathless. She pulls back a little and straightens up, sensing a serious turn to the conversation.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what made you have such a change of heart?"

Before Ava can respond, Sara adds, "I mean the last time we really talked was when we played that game of chicken with our time ships. And if I recall correctly, afterward you'd threatened to banish me and my team to the outskirts of time if you ever saw us again." Sara's mouth upturns slightly at Ava's apologetic grimace. "Now you're here, looking after me."

Sara was asking out of genuine curiosity, but even then Ava still could feel the heat of embarrassment rise up to her face.

"I guess it was after London happened that things started to change for me." Ava swallows against the sudden lump in her throat. The one she always seemed to get whenever she thought of the mission that ended with a dozen agents getting killed in the field. It was a devastating tragedy that had been made all the more painful by the fact that Rip had been the cause of it.

In one fell swoop she'd lost her mentor and most of her colleagues.

"I found myself thinking of you a lot after that." Ava continues. "Thinking about all our ridiculous fights and stupid little snarky exchanges, it made the grief bearable. And made me realize that even though I'd lost a lot, I hadn't lost you, and that was something to smile about."

"And yet you never called." Sara can't help but gently tease her.

"Hey just cause I recognized that I kind of maybe liked you didn't mean I was ready to admit to it." Ava shrugs.

"I'm glad you weren't there." Sara says quietly.

Ava shakes her head, smiling slightly. "Don't act like you weren't super disappointed I wasn't one of the casualties at the time."

"Even then I was glad." Sara maintains seriously, finding no humor in her joke.

"Really?" Ava found that very hard to believe.

"Of course." Sara nods and finally cracks a smile. "Do you know how hard it is to find a half decent sparring buddy these days?"

"Sparring buddy." Ava is barely able to keep a straight face. "Is that what I've been to you this whole time?"

"More or less." Sara laughs. "A sparring buddy of both the verbal and physical variety."

"You are such a dork." Ava chuckles.

"Hey, at least I'm not a dork in pantsuit." Sara teases right back.

Ava just shakes her head, unable to manage anything else. Sara's smile broadens as she reaches out, touching Ava's cheek to guide her closer. They share another kiss and Ava sighs against her. Fighting with Sara was exhilarating but kissing Sara was oh so soothing.  
  
"Thank you for being here." Sara murmurs, after they've parted. "I mean it. I can only imagine how pleased the Bureau is that you're here."

"They uh," Ava's gaze briefly dips as she clears her throat. "They actually don't know I'm here."

Ava looks up in time to see Sara's eyebrows go up. "Wait, hold on a second." Sara narrows her eyes at her. "Agent Sharpe _lied?_ To her superiors?"

"I omitted unnecessary information." Ava corrects.

"Same difference."

Ava just rolls her eyes at Sara's shit-eating grin.

" _Captain Lance_." Gideon interrupts. " _I thought you should know the team has returned from their mission in Vietnam."_

"Thank you Gideon." Sara replies.

Ava reluctantly drops her hands and clears her throat again, her feet taking a step back. "I should go." Suddenly she can't quite bring herself to meet Sara's gaze. "I'm sure your team is eager to check on you."

"Stay."

Ava's gaze snaps forward, certain she had misheard. "What?"

"You should stay." Sara says again.

Ava narrows her eyes.

"Why?"

Sara rolls her eyes at Ava's suspicious tone and automatically steps closer. "Because as much of a pain in the ass as you usually are, I've actually kind of missed you."

Ava watches curiously as Sara crosses her arms, sensing her hesitance over her words. It was kind of endearing to see the usually confident captain falter and was little more than a relief to know that Ava was not the only one out of her comfort zone when it came to feelings.

"And frankly I'm not ready to watch you leave yet." Sara adds, forcing herself to look up as she spoke. "Especially not after that really hot kiss you gave me."

"I got a little carried away." Ava admits. "I apologize."

"Oh I'm definitely not complaining." Sara smirks up at her, suddenly much closer than before.

Ava's breath catches when Sara reaches out and winds a lock of her hair around her finger. "You know, I _really_ do like it when you let your hair down. Both literally and figuratively."

"Yeah?"

Sara nods. "Mmm-hmm. I also really care about you. Or, _barely tolerate_ , as you put it earlier."

Ava finds herself nearly smiling. The only thing holding her back was her own guarded nature. "You're not just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear, right?" she quietly asks.

"I don't say things I don't mean."

Ava half expects Sara to add some teasing quip at the last second but she doesn't. She just stares at Ava with an intensity that admittedly makes her a little weak in the knees.

"C'mon," Sara then says, effectively ending their silent moment. Ava blinks in surprise when Sara reaches out and takes her wrist, beginning to lead her away. "Not that I don't want to be alone with you right now but if we do, I feel like I may just pounce on you."

Ava feels herself getting a little lightheaded just thinking about all that that might entail. She can't honestly say she was entirely ready for that but Sara doesn't need to know that.

"And that would be a problem because?"

Sara stops walking for second and turns back around to face her. "Because I don't want this to be just another meaningless hookup. When I'm attracted to someone I usually just let it get physical right away and I don't want that this time around. I wanna do things right. Get to actually know you."

At Sara's words, Ava feels her chest expand with happiness she hasn't felt in a very long time.

To be quite honest it was kind of terrifying.

"Besides I need to make sure my team is still in one piece." Sara quickly adds, if only to distract from the utter softness of her words.

Though Ava finds that last part utterly unappealing, she follows Sara anyways, a little distracted by the position of hand holding she suddenly found herself in.

They're just about to leave the medbay when Ava comes back to herself. She tugs back on Sara's hand, making her stop and turn around. "Wait a second."

Ava looks up at the ceiling.

"Gideon, can you make sure Captain Lance is well enough to be on her feet?"

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sara roll her eyes at her.

Gideon gives Sara a quick body scan. " _Captain Lance is in perfect health, Agent Sharpe_."

"Thank you Gideon."

Ava follows Sara out of the medbay. "I'm surprised she did as I asked." Ava murmurs.

"Me too." Sara replies. "I would've thought for sure she was gonna tell you to fuck off."

Ava just raises her brow at her.

"But, you know, politely."

Shaking her head, Ava cracks a smile in spite of herself and shares a gentle laugh with Sara.

Sara retakes her hand. Ava allows Sara to lead her through the ship to the galley where the rest of the team was. She is admittedly a little nervous. She hadn't exactly been kind to the Legends, even though they'd been more than accommodating to her, since her arrival. And she had no idea how they'd take the news that her and Sara were...

Ava glances down at their interlocked hands.

Well, she didn't know what exactly they were but they were... _something_.

Martin Stein is the first to notice Sara's entrance. "Welcome back to the land of living, Captain."

"Feels good to be back." Sara nods, her smile growing as she takes in the rest of her crew. Whatever their mission in Vietnam entailed, it was a success that left no injuries. "Gideon gave me a clean bill of health."

Ava releases Sara's hand and takes a step back while Sara greets and hugs each team member.

As she takes in the room, Ava notices the sprinkling of thanksgiving decorations everywhere. In all the drama she'd completely forgotten about the upcoming holiday.

Ava's posture straightens when Sara finishes and returns to her side. Though her gaze follows Sara, Ava is still hyper aware of the many pairs of eyes watching as they rejoined hands.

"So did Agent Sharpe awaken you with true love's kiss or what?" Zari asks of her captain, to which Ava immediately blushes.

Sara smiles a little at the teasing remark but chooses to ignore the question. "There better be leftover pie." she deflects, nodding to the fact that the entire team seemed to have a slice in front of them.

Ray comes around and hands them both plates of pecan pie, brightly informing them, "It's First Lady pie."

Ava furrows her brow at that remark and exchanges brief questioning looks with Sara.

"Who's the new guy?" Sara then asks, looking past Ava.

Ava looks over her shoulder, following Sara's gaze to the pudgy man in the powdered wig eating pie with the rest of the team.

"Sir Isaac Newton, madame." the man introduces after realizing Sara was referring to him.

Ava feels her eyes widen. Out of habit, she rounds on Sara. "Tell me your team did not kidnap—"

"We'll take care of it." Sara calmly assures her, halting her tirade.

Ava looks around at the rest of the team and sighs in defeat. Of course no one was batting an eyelash that they had one of the world's most famous physicists on their ship.

Ava can't help but shake her head to herself.

This environment was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"So are you and Pantsuit, like, a thing now?" asks Mick suddenly, eyeing them suspiciously.

Sara shares a slight smile with Ava before turning to regard her teammate, confirming that, "We can barely tolerate each other."

The Legends cotton onto the true meaning of Sara's words easily enough.

"So who made the first move?" Jax wants to know. "Wait, what am I saying?" Jax furrows his brow before allowing his smile to turn sly. "Why don't we just watch for ourselves? Hey, Gideon pull up the medbay security footage for us—OW!"

Just as Ava's heart completely stops, Jax yelps when Sara comes around and smacks him upside the head. "Kidding. Kidding!" he laughs, ducking his head away from any further attack.

Shaking her head, Sara walks back over to Ava and grabs a hold of her arm. "C'mon, we're having our dessert in the captain's office."

Ava dutifully follows Sara, her face blushing crimson at the chorus of catcalls and teasing they get from the team on their way out.

"Sorry about them." Sara apologizes once they reach the captain's office.

"It's okay." Ava murmurs, actually finding it kind of endearing now that the embarrassment wore off. "It just shows how comfortable with each other you all are. Like a real family."

Sara smiles at that remark and turns around to lean up against the desk. Ava watches as Sara uses her fork to cut into her slice of pie.

Her gaze then drops down to her own plate.

Sara looks up and notices her hesitation. "Hey it's okay, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"It's not that." Ava quickly assures. She doesn't want Sara to think she's snubbing her team's kind gesture. "It's just that I'm, uh, kind of allergic to pecans."

She doesn't like admitting weaknesses but if she dares eat one bite of this, her face will most definitely swell up like a balloon.

"Oh." Sara raises her brow at that surprising bit of information. She quickly pushes away from the desk and takes Ava's plate away, dumping it into the nearby trashcan.

Ava frowns when Sara does the same with her own plate. "You didn't have to get rid of both. You could have enjoyed yours."

Sara shakes her head. "Not with knowing I wouldn't be able to make out with you afterward."

Ava stares at Sara wordlessly, still in awe of the fact that the blonde actually wanted her. That this whole thing playing out between them was real.

"Are you always so amorous?"

"Maybe." Sara quirks her brow at her challengingly. "Is that a problem?"

Ava hesitates for a second before cautiously peering over her shoulder. Then, without warning, she picks up the Legends Captain behind the thighs and sits her down on the desk. "Not in the slightest."

Sara hums appreciatively and wraps her legs around Ava's waist, pulling her close. "Well Ava Sharpe, who knew you could be so sexy?"

Ava rolls her eyes at Sara's teasing and just kisses her firmly on the mouth.

Even though Sara was still driving her utterly crazy, at least Sara was awake and doing it.

That's all Ava really cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
